The Misfits
by HeyHeyHeyBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan Mitchell has always struggled in the area of friendship, standing amid the others as a small fish in a big pond - to him, it seemed too hard to participate, he'd much rather remain a lonesome wallflower. But will that all change this year when he meets Carlos, James, Kendall and Rachel?


**Chapter 1: Logan.**

The morning I woke up to the deathly sound of my alarm clock and the horrifying realization that summer was over, my expectations were far from anything that day resulted in. I didn't _like _summer or anything, but I liked it far better than the people at my school and although I enjoyed most of my lessons (excluding P.E), I'd rather spend the rest of my life hunched over my desk reading the same books again and listening to my dad's old CD's - but the world cannot be infinitely generous, it can only provide me with slight contentment for about 6 weeks.

Anyway, English was first lesson. Mrs. Roberts looked happy to see me again, but I guess that's because I'm the only dork who doesn't talk over her during class. I remembered my seat that had been assigned for me at the end of last year, being the loser that I am, I walked in and sat down approximately two minutes before the bell rang. "Good morning Logan, did you have a nice summer?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes thank you, did you?"

"I had a wonderful summer. Did you read _'To kill a mocking bird'_?"

"Yep." And that was the longest conversation I'd had with anyone other than my parents since last year.

Then they all piled in, the jocks, the -pardon me- sluts, the geeks, the complete idiots and the sheer abundance of stupidity that filled the room as the 'popular' kids showed up was enough to melt my brain cells just from looking at them.

Everyone sat down. All but one. I watched as an unfamiliar face searched the room skeptically, scared almost, like a sheep surrounded by a circle of hungry lions. I heard a few sniggers and some of the girls behind me questioning why the girl stood by Mrs Roberts' desk, was wearing black gloves with holes for her fingers. "Umm, is their a seating plan?" She squeaked.

Mrs Roberts smiled warmly at her and stood from her desk. "Hello everyone, I hope you all had a nice summer," she began, the girl looked mortified as everyone stared at her. "We have a new student joining us today, what's your name, sweetheart?" Mrs Roberts turned to the girl.

She bowed her head and stated quietly that her name is Rachel. I heard talking behind me again and I immediately recognized the voice as the one of Ashleigh Overstreet; head cheerleader, biggest hair, biggest ego and unfortunately - biggest boobs. "I bet a hundred bucks she's a theater geek." and then her friend laughed, but I didn't see the humor in it, I mean really?

I didn't hear what the teacher said, but it obviously had something to do with Rachel and the chair next to me, because get this - Rachel sat in the chair next to me. When she smiled at me politely, I found it hard to smile back but I kind of did, just without the eye contact part of it.

Okay let me just say it, alright? I thought she was hot. And not the kind of hot like when you see a girl in a bikini with long blonde hair and a tan or Ashleigh's big boobs kind of hot, but she was hot because although she wore a over sized T-shirt and a pair of jeans, you could tell that there was something great underneath all that clothing, not to mention how pretty she was facially. I liked the way she placed her pens in a neat row on her desk, I liked how her hand rested on her leg, I liked the way she answered the beginning question - "Which fear is the most irrational?" was written on the chalk board. I had a million answers already, but Rachel's hand shot up first.

"The fear of death, is the most irrational." She stated.

Mrs. Roberts leaned back in her chair. "And why do you think that, Rachel?" She questioned. Rachel looked around the room, evidently feeling nervous now that most eyes were on her. "Well, humans are incapable of even comprehending why life itself exists, this question will remain unanswered until the day the sun collapses and the earth is nothing but a speck of dust, so why fear death? Why fear the unknown, when we're already living the unknown?" She sounded certain when she said it. I watched as Mrs. Roberts' face dissolved into a smile, like she'd just found a twenty dollar bill in her pocket. "That's a very good observation." She noted, dumbfounded.

I mentally repeated the last few words, because I liked them so much. Why fear the unknown, when we're already living the unknown? We're already living the unknown. We're already _living _the unknown.

The lesson kind of dragged, I covered 4 pages with my reviews on the books we'd been assigned for the summer, when I was interrupted. "What did you do over the summer, Logan?" Ashleigh asked from behind, I knew I was about to become part of her joke, but they'd probably rip on me even more if I didn't respond.

"Read." I mumbled a reply, still scribbling onto the paper.

"Oh right, I almost forgot you haven't got any friends." She retorted viciously. I didn't really care though, they were only telling me the obvious. "Aaaw don't worry, sweetie, I bet the characters in your books are your friends, Logan." I heard her again. But that was also true, my favorite characters were the only people I cared to talk to, it's just a shame they were fictional.

"Hey, shut up. At least Logan's going to leave here with straight A's and get a good job. What have you got after high school? The only job your tits can get you is at Hooters and even there you'd probably need an IQ of at least 3, so...you're kind of screwed, _sweetie._"

My mouth dropped when Rachel finished. Everything fell kind of silent as her and Ashleigh stared at each other, I just sorta let my eyes fall on Rachel because it was either her or the floor to look at and well, she was awesome and the floor wasn't. "Listen here, you little bitch if you think-"

"Ashleigh?" Mrs. Roberts' voice interrupted. Ashleigh looked up innocently. "Yes ma'am?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

Ashleigh looked at me, then Rachel and back at the teacher. "No miss, there's no problem." She said after a while.

Rachel caught me watching her, so I just smiled gratefully. Rachel nodded her head and returned the smile causing my stomach to feel sort of tangled up and weird.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath after deciding that a smile wasn't enough. The corner of her mouth curved upwards and she placed both her hands on the desk in front of her. "Yeah, no problem. I like your sweater." She acknowledged the grey hoodie with a glance to the side. I smirked, the sweater was promoting one of my favorite bands 'Snakehead'.

"You like Snakehead?"

"Yeah, they're awesome. They released this brilliant album in 1995-"

"A weekend with Mary." I finished her sentence. She looked surprised and bashful and all these other emotions that made her cheeks turn red and although I hated the term 'cute' - she really was cute. "Yeah, A weekend with Mary." She confirmed. The conversation ended there for two reasons; 1. I felt Mrs Robert's eyes on us and 2. There really wasn't anything more I could think to say.

As she turned back to her paper and began writing once again, I let my mind settle on the fact that this year might not be so bad.

* * *

**Quick author's note: Don't try and find Snakehead on Youtube or anything, I made them up. All you'll find is a video of a literal snake head. Please review, it helps a lot! - Mel**


End file.
